1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle and, more particularly, to a motorcycle carrying a fuel tank of large capacity thereon to travel a long distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional motorcycle of this type, particularly when it carries a water-cooled engine, it is tried to increase the capacity of a fuel tank by handing the tank down to a position sideward of the engine.
When the fuel tank is constructed as described above, an air cleaner, a carburetor and sides of the engine are surrounded by the tank, making it difficult to provide an access to these devices for maintenance.
If the air cleaner is disposed below a main frame of an automotive body frame in order to avoid the tank, the cleaner approaches the road surface. Then, the air cleaner tends to intake much dust and mud together with new air. When the cleaner approaches the engine, it becomes difficult to give a necessary length to an intake system which connects between the cleaner and the engine.
Further, if the motorcycle carrying a fuel tank of large capacity employs a water-cooled engine, it also becomes difficult to secure a passage for the air passing through a radiator without interference with the tank and other surrounding devices.
Conventional motorcycles having the abovementioned structures are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 118930/1982 official gazette and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 204918/1983 official gazette.